Gruesome Demises
by CrazzieAddict06
Summary: A Brief Account of the GRUESOME DEMISES of many of your favorite Harry Potter Characters. How will they die?Who will die, and what will be the cause of their sudden deaths. . .Come see for yourself!


Gruesome Demises  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns all the characters which shall face their demises...and oh...to all those who are keeping up with my other stories...i am in a major writing slum because i went from depressed to happy and now im just all over the place. I had written this chapter ages ago tho, and never went through with the idea. Enjoy this brief death scene.  
  
Chapter 1 -The Mysterious Murder of Mr. Colin Creevy-  
  
Dedicated to All those who want Colin's sorry ass dead.  
  
"He dum diddly dum" sang Colin Creevy as he hugged a nude picture of Harry close to his heart. His camera was worn on a strap around his neck and he silently prowled through the corridors looking for The Famous Harry Potter. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd catch Harry bathing in the prefects bathroom. . .he could steal his invisiblity cloak like last time. "Oh Hum dum diddlily doo, oh ho do dum day. . ."  
  
Colin knocked on the door of the prefects bathroom, but didn't bother to wait for a response "ALOHAMORA!" he shouted and barged in. "OH DEAR MERLIN!" sreeched Colin in a surprisingly dainty voice "P-Professor Snipe? FILCH?" he said as he saw the Potions Master and the Janitor feeding each other strawberries in the prefects' tub.  
  
The two adults blushed furiously and scurried out of the tub. "Mr.Creevy! What are you doing in the prefects bathroom?" Colin felt himself blush under their naked gaze and he trembled slightly as he held up his camera "Say Cheese, professor!" as he took a shot of Snipe and Filch, both looking shocked.  
  
"Mr. Creevy, that will be 50 points from Gryffindor!" shouted an outraged Snipe with his muscles ripling .  
  
"Professor!" Colin said astounded "When did you get so muscular?"  
  
Snape blushed slightly, "I've been working out."  
  
"Come on now" Colin said teasingly, knowing there must be more.  
  
"Fine! Alright Alright! I took steriods!" Said the potions master and he threw up his hands in defeat. He wrapped the towel around his waist tighter and ran a hand through his wet hair. **Hum...** Colin thought **So he actually DOES wash it.** Filch, meanwhile was standing still, dripping wet with a strawberry green-plantstem-thingie hanging off the side of his mouth.  
  
"Does. . .Does anyone know when Harry will be in here?" Colin asked nervously, still uncomfortable.  
  
"Honestly, boy" barked Filch "I'm beginin' to worry 'bout ya, acting all obsessed with Potter. One might think ye'd be turning queer."  
  
Snipe flashed him a flirty smile "I must say the same for you, Argus."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Screamed Colin "I do not want to listen to Filch/Snape slash. This is MY fic, For Merlins sake, its bad enough I'm portrayed as a slightly homosexual mousy looking boy with chronic obsessive issues!" Colin storms out the door in disgust.  
  
He walked down the dark corridors, the portraits cast him wary looks. . .as if they wanted to kill him. Everybody wanted to kill Colin, and Colin knew it. It was only a matter of time before he was smited by something of the evil sort. "Hello Colin." Said a voice from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Who. . .Who. ..is there? Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes" said the voice, who sounded nothing like Harry.  
  
Colin's eyes lit up and he felt butterflies in his stomach. NO, HE WAS NOT GAY. . .he was just anxious, harry was his ROLE MODEL. He looked everywhere and couldn't see harry. "Harry? Where are yoU?" Colin called, inquistivley.  
  
All of a sudden. . .behind a gargoyle appeared a dark figure holding a Plastic Little Tykes Chair. "Who. . .who are you?" stuttered Colin. "Y- you are not Harry Potter"  
  
The mysterious figure raised the chair lower and smiled happily, "You're right, I am Orlando Bloom. Nice to meet you." Before Colin could answer this Orlando Bloom character began to beat him senselessly over the head with the stupid Little Tykes chair. Colin could see a light. . .a white light shining. . . . . . .**Grandma? Is that You?**  
  
That was the day Colin Creevy was murdered, nobody suspected Orlando Bloom, and all lived in harmony at knowing that there was one less minority character in the Harry Potter Series to worry about.  
  
K...well Colin's dead. Leave me a list of other characters you want to see dead. . .and if you'd like you can aslo give me the way to kill them and i'll elaborate upon it and add a couple twists of insanity. And on last parting words. . .BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH!  
  
Much Love, Shadow. 


End file.
